Real Love
by blueflower1594
Summary: Family sticks together, no matter what. But sometimes, it's a bit harder to do. And this is one of those times. How will China handle Taiwan bringing home a potential husband whom he clearly dislikes? Being the overprotective sibling he is, China will defiantly have a hard time smiling and keeping his mouth shut.


**WELCOME to the awesome roleplaying fic "Real Love!" Starring A.R.C Fangirl 0w0v, who you may know from other fics such as ****_Hong Kong in Wonderland, Asians vs. Europeans, _****and ****_Gege's a Jiejie! _**

**Also…blueflower1594! (crickets chirp) Author of ****_Not a Monster? _****(more crickets) ….****_Right Beside You? _****(crickets go on) ….****_Human and Irken UNITE? (_****crickets rise in volume). Fine! This is my first Hetalia fic! BUT YOU SHALL SEE MORE FROM ME! HAHAHAHA!**

**Roles:**

**A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v****: China, Hong Kong**

**Blueflower1594: ****Korea, Taiwan, France**

**WARNING: Mentioned Iggychu and Jerk! France. (Read description at the end of story for an apology).**

**Disclaimer: Neither A.R.C. nor blueflower own Hetalia or any of it the countries it is based off of.**

* * *

"ANIIIIKI!" a certain country pounced on his elder brother while placing his hands on his chest. "Your breasts belong to Korea da-ze! You can't deny it much longer!"

"AIYAH!" China screamed, suddenly feeling something squishing his chest. "Korea! Get off aru!" he continued, trying to shake the Korean off. "How many times have I told you; I don't any anything aru!"

Korea was thrown off instantly, dur to his older brother's martial arts skills. He rubbed his head before standing back up again. "You can say that all you want Aniki, but we both know you're actually a hot chick! Me and the Allies took a vote on your actual gender and female WON! 4-1!"

"What?!" China yelled again, a look of shock and horror plastered on his face. It changed a second later to fiery, his hands bunched up into fist. He was going to have a little 'word' with the Allies later. /Wait... 4-1...?/ he thought to himself.

"W-Who was the one aru?" the ancient nation asked, hesitantly once he calmed down. He knew it couldn't be America (/too crazy aru.../) or France (/creepy pervert.../), so that left Russia and Opium (/oh god ahen.../).

Korea snickered at his brother's reaction, loving how funny he looked when he was flustered. "Well, America and France and I put you down as a girl, hands down. England took a few minutes to answer, but finally put girl, muttering something that sounded like 'please' and 'sailor moon fantasy'. It was finally Russia who voted you as a man. When asked why he thought that, he simply stated 'you learn a lot about a person from under their bed'."

It took a moment for everything to register in China's head. Once the moment had past, the Chinese nation began to speak again, saying in a low and raspy voice, "I am going to murder you all ahen..."

China pulled his wok from the hook on the wall (they were currently in the kitchen) and instantly turned to Korea with a glare that read, 'you better run if you want to live.'

Korea gulped at his brother's dark aura. It was enough to make Russia shake in his boots. The young nation had known the Chinese nation long enough to know when he was out for head bonking. He quickly backed into the wall.

"N-NO! Aniiki no! I-I actually showed up for a reason, da-ze!" he pleaded, already guarding his head with his arms. "Taiwan is outside! S-She needs you da-ze! She says it's life or death!" He got down on his knees and pleaded. "Y-You wouldn't waste time hurting me when your pretty little sister needs your help, right da-ze?" he whimpered.

"What?" China gasped, dropping his dark aura. "W-What happened aru!?" Instead of sticking for the answer, China ran for the door, extremely worried about his younger sister.

Right when he was about to exit, the Chinese nation stopped and turned back to Korea. "This isn't over yet aru." he glared back before continuing out the door.

"Taiwan!" China shouted, hastily looking for the Taiwanese girl.

* * *

Taiwan nervously chewed her nails as she waited for Korea to bring her older brother to her. How was she going to do this? He was always...

She instantly perked up as she heard him scream her name.

"China!" she called, rushing over to greet him. "I'm so glad you came! I think I might've died if you hadn't!"

"Taiwan! What's wrong aru!?" China said all in one breath. He was looking all around her; her arms, legs, head, face, trying to see if Taiwan was harmed in anyway.

Taiwan bit her lower lip...how should she say this? Should she just come out with it...? No, he would freak...maybe she could butter him up a bit to help...

"Um..." Taiwan scratched the back of her head as she pulled away from his arms. "First...can I just say what a great older brother you are? I mean, you were probably in the middle of something, but you came to me the minute you knew I needed help!"

She paused for a moment to see what else she could come up with..."You're also...strong! And...good looking! A-And...super cute!" She put on her best smile and grabbed the old nation's arm. "It also seems like you're working out! I know I don't say it often, but I really appreciate you, teacher!" _Yeah, that ought to do_, she thought to herself.

China warily pulled his arm back. Each time Taiwan said something, complimenting him, China just got more wary of her.

"Taiwan," he started in a stern voice with a look, "What did you do aru?"

Taiwan pouted. Now he was just suspicious. _Oh well, better get it out now then! _she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, Taiwan grabbed her brother's arm once more and led him over to a rock to sit on.

"China, as you know, I'm a grown woman," she said, gesturing to herself. "And...I'm...doing grown woman things." She shuffled her feet a bit. "And...a man has decided he wants to court me...to which I have agreed. So...we are going on a romantic evening together tonight...and I was wondering if you could cook for us!" She asked, flashing him her biggest smile.3

China gave Taiwan a blank look. Part of him wanted to scream and demand to know who the other was, and another part wanted to go along with it since Taiwan was (sorta) old enough. He smirked, making his decision. But first, he started laughing.

"Pfft! Really?" China wheezed in between laughs, wiping a tear. "You're still more like a 14 year old aru!" Before Taiwan could make some sort of tantrum, China pinched her cheeks and smiled.

"Fine. BUT I get to meet the person aru. I want to know who he is" China said. "Why me anyways?" he asked, releasing Taiwan's cheek and crossing his arms. "Why not go out or something to eat?" He wasn't trying to complain or anything; this way, China could see who he was and approve or not. The Chinese nation was truly curious.

Taiwan mentally counted to ten. She had to keep her cool if she wanted her brother to give into ther wishes. _I am NOT a little girl!) _she thought to herself_. Everyone just seems like a baby to him because he's so old!_ Great, now that she vented in her head a bit...

"Well, HE says he really enjoys Chinese cooking, and says he used to eat it all the time!" She smiled. "HE hasn't had any in a long time, and he thought it would be romantic! It seems like HE really likes your culture!" she gave him another smile, but mentally prayed that her older brother didn't notice she was avoiding a certain question...

China raised a brow. He wondered as to why Taiwan was stressing the 'he' in her sentences. he shrugged it off; maybe it was just him. "Okay then. But I still get to meet him aru." China nodded. "Now, back to Korea ahen..." he added with a deathly gleam in his eyes.

Taiwan breathed a sigh of relief. She had gotten away with her secret. She smiled softly as she began to follow her brother inside. Things probably would've ended her way had she not said what she did next, "Say brother...do you know how to make croissant?"

China stopped in his tracks, turning back to Taiwan. "Why do you ask that aru? I thought your date wanted Chinese food?"

Taiwan quickly covered her mouth at her mistake. Shoot, she was so head over heels for this guy that she wasn't thinking clearly. "Um..." she mumbled. "I...just thought we could share a bit of both our cultures. We can present your Chinese food as well as croissants from his culture...and maybe wine...I'll even help make it!" she added quickly, trying to get past him and into the house. _Stupid…stupid…stupid…_she thought to herself.

"W-wha..." Croissants. Wine. French. Instantly, China's mind was filled with France's looming face. He could practically hear his laughs. /Hon hon hon~/. "Taiwan. Who is your date aru?"

Taiwan gulped. _Crap...I suck at keeping secrets_. She nervously toyed with the sleeves of her dress. "Um...y-you know him! He's a...good friend of yours! He told me you're an excellent cook and he knows you'll be excited to see him!" Taiwan gave her older brother's shoulder a tight squeeze. "He said you used to cook for him all the time! That was so sweet of you, Teacher!"

The girl could feel a sweat drop falling from her head. She didn't think she was doing a good job in distracting the older nation...

"..." China stared nervously out into space. When he found himself, he turned what to Taiwan. "Taiwan Mei Wang, who is he?" The Chinese nation was so serious that his 'aru' was left out. "Am I going to approve of him or not?"

Taiwan sighed. She was trapped. He knew exactly who her new love was, she could tell. He just wanted to give her a chance to tell the truth. Jerk.

She refused to look her older brother in the eyes. "Listen...I know he's not your favorite member of the Allies...and I know he's had one or two girls before me...but...what I have with...Francis...is special. I really want to become one with him one day..."

Once again, China was struck with horror. He was hoping he was wrong about who Taiwan could possibly be dating, but nope; it was France. It took everything to not explode. Sadly, 'everything' wasn't enough.

"What!? No! No no no no aru!" China yelled, making his way back inside. "I'm not cooking for him and I do not approve!" He continued into the kitchen to hang his wok, that morning's incident with Korea forgotten at the moment.

"And don't you dare ask Hong Kong! He will defintely be on my side aru!"

Taiwan sighed, knowing all along that her ancient older brother would react this way. Why did he have to be such a drama queen?

"C'mon! What's the big deal? He's a really nice guy! He's handsome, he's kind, has great respect for women, and he only has nice things to say about YOU!" she tried to reason with him. "I hardly ever date! Name one reason why I shouldn't be with him!"

"You want to date a leery eyed, perverted creep whom practically eyes everyone as if they're– yeah ahen? Besides, Korea said he called me a girl..." China crossly stated, adding the second part to himself with crossed arms and a pout. "You can date once I'm dead ahen!" the /immortal/ nation added. "End of discussion."

Taiwan glared at him. 'Once he's dead'? Her eyes slowly looked over to the wok that China had placed back on the wall. Hmm...maybe she could...nah, she owed him for potty training her.

"C'mon Teacher!" she huffed, knowing that he hated being called that. "You've never gotten a chance to know him! You just assume he's bad because he's mean to your 'friend' England! Why do you want to crush the first real love I ever felt like for a guy?"3

China gave Taiwan another look. Never gotten the chance to know him? "Excuse me, but who's the one who goes to the meetings France is always present at aru? And– Ai!" the Chinese nation suddenly blushed at Taiwan's mention of the opium bastard. "Why does it have to be him of all people aru...?" China sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Taiwan rolled her eyes at her brother's sudden fluster at England's name. Yeah, like HE had been so innocent in the past! "Teacher, I know you think you know him and have him all figured out, but his 'tough guy' routine is just an act!"

She went over to the couch and folded her legs. "He's told me things...secret things! He's really an insecure being who wants to find true love!" She couldn't help but blush over the thought. "He's so romantic...and sensitive...he says he's never met a girl like me before!"

When he saw the flushed look on Taiwan's face, China let out a sigh. What was he supposed to do? He knew the more he said no, the more Taiwan would fight back. /Why... Why... Why.../ China inwardly groaned, rubbing his temples.

"And what would you do if I said fine aru?" China crossly asked, arms now crossed as he leaned back on the wall.

Taiwan's face instantly brightened at her brother's words. Being the young girl she was, all she heard from her teacher was the word 'fine'. Squealing, Taiwan jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around the ancient nation. She hadn't done this since she was a child. She had to admit...it felt kind of nice. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Thank you big bro! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!" She giggled a bit before hopping up and down. "I know once you see the love Francis and I'm sure you'll approve of us!"

To be honest, Taiwan wasn't really sure why China's approval was so important to her. She was independent from his country now. It's not like he could tell her otherwise. Perhaps...as much as it killed her to admit it...there was still a small part of Taiwan that wanted to make her father-figure proud. She thought she had squished that part of her years ago...but looks she was pretty much stuck being China's 'Little Flower.'

/I didn't say yes.../ China thought, but it was too late now. Who knows what Taiwan would do if he 'took it back'.

"O-okay, Taiwan," China started, patting his sister's head. "W-when is this going to happen again aru?" the ancient nation asked with a weak smile. /Why do I feel like this might turn bad.../ China sighed again. Taiwan was defiantly one of his more interesting siblings.

Taiwan gave him a huge smile. "Tonight! Cook whatever you want!" She gave a little giggle. "I'm so excited! Oh, but don't tell Japan-chan! I wouldn't want him get jealous!" she said, still having the strange idea that Kiku considered her the most important female in his life.

Taiwan continued her giggles. "Oh what should I do? What should I wear?" She turned to her brother. "Should I wear traditional Taiwanese clothes or should I wear something from his culture, y'know, kind of 'slim and sexy'?" She lifted the bottom of her dress to her knees for emphasis.

"Japan- What- TAIWAN!" China was just about to question Taiwan before she asked about her wardrobe. "Nope! Out! Out out out! I'm already cooking; don't make me change my mind aru!" He refused to help with that, kicking Taiwan out of the room. "AND YOU BETTER NOT WEAR ANYTHING IMMORAL AHEN!"

Once Taiwan was out of the room, China gave yet another frustrated sigh. "Yeesh, kids these days aru..."

* * *

Taiwan straightened out her skin-tight pink dress that reached just above her ankles (she thought she'd meet China half-way) and fixed her hair that was in a ponytail.

"Ah, my little pink flower! You look so belle tonight!" France complimented, giving her a kiss on the hand. "China raised a beautiful daughter, that scoundrel! Hon~hon~hon!"

Taiwan smiled. "Thanks, but he's not my dad. He's just my crotchety teacher..." she shrugged. "Still, it was very nice for him to cook for us!"

France nodded in agreement. "I agree! I remember the days he would just jump at the opportunity to cook for England and I! I always told him to take a break, but he was so persistent he was!" he chuckled.

Taiwan nodded. "Really? It must have been his older brother genes that kicked in! He's always like that!" Smiling sweetly, she grabbed her date's arm and knocked on her brother's door.

"Hong Kong!" China shouted, still in the kitchen. "Can you get the door aru!?" He was still finishing up cooking his dish.

" 'Kay!" the young boy called back, heading for the door. When he opened the door, Hong Kong was met with his older sister and France. "..." Instantly, he slammed the door back shut.

"Hong Kong?!"

"It's the bloody frog, Gege!" Hong Kong shouted to his older brother, voice still monotone. "England said I should never let him in the house!" It was pure reflex that he slammed the door in France's face.

"Aiyah, Hong Kong..." China snorted, heading for the door. He patted the little boy's head as he reopened the door. "And no more English slang aru! Ni hao!" he added, turning to his guests when saying 'hello'.

"Bonjour, _mon ami_!" France greeted planting a kiss on both the older nation's cheeks. "Why, have you been working out?" France asked, cupping the old nation's face and examining him. "Why, you don't look a day over 6,000!" He made his way to the center of the house and smiled. "Hon~ hon~ hon, you have a nice place China! Why have we never hung out here in the past?" He hadn't even noticed little Hong Kong standing there.

However, Taiwan did. She scratched the back of her neck. "Hong? What gives, I thought you were hanging out with Kiku-chan tonight?" It wasn't that she didn't love her little brother, no. She just wasn't expecting her date to involve her seven-year-old brother staring at them.

"Bleh..." China said under his breath. As France's back was to him, the Chinese nation stuck his tongue out with disgust, wiping his cheeks. He hated being touched by people outside of his family, let alone kissed.

"I don't like having westerners in my house aru..." China sharply answered, making his way back into his kitchen, leaving Hong Kong with Taiwan and France at the moment.

Hong Kong shrugged at his sister's question, closing the door behind. "He has a manuscript he needed to finish up." the little boy answered before following China.

Right before he entered the kitchen door, Hong Kong looked back, staring back at the French nation. He remembered seeing France a lot when living with England.

Taiwan bit her lower lip as she saw her _didi_ stare intensely at the French man. How she wished her little brother would show some emotions so she could know how he was feeling.

She knelt down and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're okay with this, right?"

It was then that France finally took notice of the little boy. "Hey! Aren't you that little boy that the black sheep was constantly trying to keep me from?" He snapped his fingers repeatedly. "Shong...Bong...Klong...Hong! Hong Gong! That's it!"

Smiling, he grabbed the small boy and lifted him into his arms and gave him the same kissing treatment he gave his _gege_. "Oh, you are so cute, _misère_! How selfish that old England was to keep you all to himself!"

Hong Kong showed no signs of struggle when in the arms of the French nation. Although, his eyes did glare a bit intensely.

"Xianggang..." Hong Kong answered, darkly, attempting to throw off France before yelling for his older brother.

"_Gege_! He's touching me!" The little boy hated to be touch as much as his older brother.

Taiwan bit her lower lip. Her _didi_ always was a bit of a tattle tale. She quickly rushed over to France and Hong. "C'mon France, he doesn't like to be touched. Please put him down."

However, France still kept his grip. "Oh, but look at how cute he is! Ugh, I swear that ridiculous Britain got the better end of the deal! Why did he get to be the one who ended up with this adorable little guy?"

Taiwan winced as she watched the French man toss her kid brother up in the air a few times before catching him. Oh...this night was not starting off well.

France laughed as he tossed the child. "Hon~ hon~ hon! You remind me of Canada when he was a child, _mon ami_!" He tossed him once more before catching him by his leg and holding him upside down. "He used to love it when I tossed him around like rag doll!"

"Put me down you bloody wanker!" Hong Kong yelled, sounding just like England. Now he was struggling in France's grip.

"What's going on– Aiyah!" China started once entering the room, freaking out a moment later. "France! Put Hong Kong down ahen!" he bade, jumping up to try and catch his little brother.

Once the little boy was back in his arms, China checked if there were any injuries on him. Gladly, there weren't any.

"Well, this night is starting off... Interestingly aru..." China said, his tense gaze mostly on Taiwan. Hong Kong was currently tightly holding his arms around China's neck.

Taiwan winced under her brother's tense gaze. She had to admit...that could have gone better.

"F-France didn't mean any harm!" she ran to his defense and grabbed his arm. "He just loves children so much! He couldn't help himself!"

France waved her words away. "No, I apologize, _mon ami_! I forgot you Easterners don't approve of physical affection. Silly me! I should've brushed up on my Chinese culture history! Or at least rented _Mulan_!" Here he grabbed Taiwan's arm and smiled. "Besides, when the day comes when we have children, I'll have plenty of little Asian/French kiddies to play around with!"

China gave the two the upmost blank look. The ancient nation then put Hong Kong down. The little boy was at first hesitant to release his grip, but did so.

"Hong Kong," he started, kneeling down to Hong Kong's height with a polite smile. "Remember what I said when you were first going to live with Eyebrows?" Hong Kong contemplated the question before remembering and nodding. "Good aru! You can do that now, too." The little Chinese boy nodded again, a spark igniting in his eyes.

"Taiwan," China started again, rising back up. "Can I speak with you in the kitchen aru?" It was more of a demand than question.

Before either Taiwan or France could say anything more, China already grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

Taiwan gulped. She knew this looked bad, but really...what had France done wrong? He was just being friendly! This was how Europeans acted friendly!

Sighing, she looked up at her brother with hesitant eyes. "Well...how's your cooking going?"

"Really aru...?" China asked, crossing his arms. "France? Out of everyone?" He knew Taiwan was probably going to get angry with him or something, but the whole 'wait and see' thing was definitely not working out.

Back in the other room, Hong Kong was intensely staring back up at France, prepared if the older nation was going to make any sort of move.

Taiwan nervously rubbed her temples. "Yes, I know he's coming off as standoffish...but really, he's just giving us the French treatment! It's my own fault for not brushing him up on our culture before coming!" The girl then took a firm stance and said, "I know it's hard for you to comprehend...but the truth is, I love him."

Meanwhile, said French man was sharing a staring match with the one called Hong Fhong...or something like that. He really was a cute little guy. Why England ever decided to give him back to China was beyond him.

"So _monsieur_," he finally addressed the boy. "How many beautiful ladies have you shared love with in your time?"

China's eyes opened as wide as they possibly could at his sister's confession. "You've only been on one- no, not even half a date and you say that aru!? No, you are not allowed to say that!" China pinched the roof of his nose again, muttering an 'aiyah...' to himself.

"Considering I'm basically seven..." Hong Kong responded to France. "How about you? And tell the truth. England said you exaggerate too much."

Taiwan winced at her brother's words...maybe she could...? No, he had to know. She had come here to earn his approval (for some reason) and she wouldn't able to do that if she kept lieing.

"...Um..._.Gege_?" Taiwan whispered, staring intently at the soup that was cooking. "What if I told you...this wasn't our first date?"

France chuckled at the boy's words. My, how serious he was! "Well, I admit that I've pretty much courted every female country there is...but Taiwan is my one and only now!" he added. "In fact, we eventually plan on joining our countries together under one government!" He smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Would you like some tips from your future brother-in-law? I could hook you up with that Liechtenstein girl! I hear she likes brunettes! Hon~hon~hon!"

Right when France's hand touched his head, Hong Kong's eyes ignited again. All of a sudden, the little boy pulled the French nation's extended arm towards him, making him fall forward. As France fell forward, Hong Kong punched him right in the gut before turning and kicking his back, causing France to finally land on his front. The Chinese nation took that chance to jump on France's back, taking the older nation's arm and locking it behind his back. He remembered doing this to England before as well.

In the kitchen, China was practically having a heart attack. "Taiwan-!"

/Crash!/

Distracted by the sudden noise from the other room, China turn his head to the door. He turned back to his sister, then the door again, his sister, the door, contemplating what to do. The ancient nation groaned loudly again.

"We'll discuss this later aru!" And with that, China jolted towards to the other room.

"Ow, ow, OW! What are you doing you rude little boy?!" France cried, actually surprised that the small country could actually overpower him. "Didn't China or England teach you any manners? GET OFF!"

"France!" Taiwan cried, following China into the living room.

"Taiwan!" France cried, trying to get out of the boy's grip. "Get this little _fool_ off of me!"

"_Gege_ taught self-defense while England taught 'stay-away-from-the-French," Hong Kong answered, bluntly, before China picked him up off of France. Once he was in his big brother's arm, Hong Kong turned back to the French nation, sticking his tongue out, childishly.

"Hong Kong, we don't do that to guests aru." China sternly said. But once his back was to Taiwan and France and he knew he was out of ear shot, the Chinese nation smiled widely. "Good job, Hong Kong!" he whispered, giving the younger boy a peck on his head. "_Gege_'s so proud aru!" Hong Kong cracked a tiny smile as well.

Taiwan wanted to scream. This was not how this night was supposed to go. This was supposed to be the night when she finally told her family the truth. She had been keeping this a secret for two months, and today was supposed to be the day she would come clean. But with France's European ways and Hong and China hating his guts...it was a disaster.

Oh well, everything was already a mess. Why not drop the bomb and make it worse?

"Hong...please be nice to your future brother-in-law."

"He was practically my 'uncle' for 156 years. My feelings aren't going to change just because you change his family status." Hong Kong said in his usual stoic tone. He saw France nearly every day when living with England, heaven knows why the French man still could't remember his name.

"Really aru?" China asked the two, his tone of voice a lot softer than earlier.

Taiwan decided to ignore her younger brother's comment, and decided to focus on her older. "We've been dating...for two months. The reason why I told you the truth tonight...is because France and I plan to become one soon. I thought I would be satisfied with just telling Thai and Viet, but I felt like you should know as well..."

She stopped talking as France wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "So...congratulate us _mon ami_! We are going to be one big family!"

China's grip on Hong Kong was suddenly tighter and the younger nation could feel it. Little Hong Kong patted his brother's head, reassuringly.

"Well," China started with sigh, "Why don't we discuss this after dinner aru. Taiwan. France." His tone of voice was just as unreadable as Hong Kong's.

* * *

And what a tense dinner it was. No one other than France said a word during the whole meal. It was killing Taiwan. She kept eyeing her older brother wearily. Did her _gege_ hate her now? Why wasn't he saying anything?

She sadly toyed with the rice in her plate. She thought marrying without her brother's consent would be easy...but she was wrong. She couldn't stand the thought of him looking down at her for this...ugh, why did their relationship have to be so complex? She wanted to be independent from him, but at the same time wanted to make him proud. As China would say 'aiyaaaah...'

France, however, didn't seem to notice the tension. "Oh China! You are such a great cook! Everything here is _belle_! Kind of reminds me of the Opium Wars! Remember when you used to cook for me China? Boy do I miss tho-OW!" he cried, after his fiancé kicked him in the leg.

The chopsticks in China's hands instantly snapped once France mentioned the wars. Hong Kong predicted something like this happening, pulling out spare utensils for his brother, China whispering his thanks.

"I'm sorry, my memories from that time is a bit fuzzy aru." China lied through his forced smile. "Something you must know, we don't talk about wars during dinner aru. Especially that one..." he said, adding the second part silently to himself. The Chinese nation watched Hong Kong in the corner of his eye, the little boy uncomfortably poking at his food since the Opium Wars was mention.

China finally turned to Taiwan with another forced smile.

Taiwan winced. Even she had to admit that was stupid of France. Culture or no culture. She silently mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her _gege_. Why couldn't France keep his mouth shut for two minutes?

Speaking of which, the European patted his fiancé on the shoulder and said. "Oh, oh, oh! Tell him the other thing we wanted to tell him, dearie! Tell him!"

_Oh yeah...that. This might cheer him up...might._ Setting down her chopsticks, she turned to face her _gege_. "Say big brother...when the time comes for when France and I...you know, have kids...I-we were wondering if you wanted to be his or her god father?"

China instantly choked on the rice he was currently eating, covering Hong Kong's ears right away. The younger nation blinked, the world now muted to him.

"What!?" China roared. "Are you seriously asking me this now ahen!?" His face showed complete horror. It didn't matter how old he was, the topic was still awkward for the Chinese nation.

"Well, when would be a good time? Once the child is brought into the world?" France asked." Silly old man! Taiwan and I plan on starting right away. We're going to have a least six or seven!"

Now it was Taiwan's turn to choke. "What? That many?"

"But of course!" France insisted. "If we're going to be starting a new colony, we need as many of our little guys running around as possible, _my love_!"

Taiwan paused at this. "Yes...I guess that makes sense."

France chuckled and ran a finger over her slender arm. "And besides...I honestly don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you, hon~ hon~ hon."

The next thing anyone knew was a wok flying across the room and striking France's face, courteously of China.

"Gee, I forgot!" China perked up as if nothing happened, "I promised to take Hong Kong out for ice cream aru!" he smiled, sweetly, turning to said little nation. Hong Kong looked back up at him, no longer muted from the world.

"Cool." the little boy responded, going alone with China's lie.

"Now if you please excuse us. Feel free to finish up aru!" China's smiled moved to the other two in the room as he stood and guided Hong Kong towards the front door.

"Can we invite Japan?"

China smiled down at the little boy, nodding his head.

"China, wait!" Taiwan cried, quickly grabbing his arm. "Please, let's try to work this out!" She turned to her fiancé. "Please France, apologize to him!"

France's mouth dropped open. "Wha-ME? Who just got hit with a FRYING PAN?"

"Please!" Taiwan begged, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you France...but my family...don't make me choose between you guys!" She tried her best, but she couldn't hold back her tears as she pleaded with the two men. It was so embarrassing.

France sighed and patted her shoulder. "Mei-love, I don't want you to have to choose between the people you care about...but you can tell the old geezer is too...how should I put it.._.naive_ to understand romance. I mean, look at him! 4000 and never married ONCE? Kind of sad if you think about it..."

China gave France a deadpanned look. "Well, gee, I'm sorry I was busy raising nearly half of Asia to want to dabble in such things aru." China growled, lowly.

Besides China, Hong Kong was starting intensely at the floor, contemplating France's words about his brother. Never been married? "But _Gege_-"

"And in my culture, such practices are not flounced around in public." Hong Kong held his tongue. guessing it wasn't the time to speak.

"Wow, no wonder you're always such a grouch," France shook his head sympathetically. He then pulled out his cell phone. "All right, here's what I shall do for you _mon ami_, I will call up Hungary and put in good word for you-"

"France, stop!" Taiwan cried in embarrassment. "He doesn't date!"

"No worries! Ze love doctor is on the case!" France announced, bringing the phone up to his ear. "'Ello? Hungary?"

Hong Kong's look towards the floor became even more intense. "Gege, what about Engl-" The little Chinese was instantly shushed by China covering his mouth, his older brother's cheeks tinting a bit. He stayed silent.

"Are you insane aru!? Hang up the phone!" China yelled. He was surprised his voice was still there after all the shouting. Then again, many years of yelling probably got him used to it. "I don't need or want any help aru!"

France sighed as he hung up the phone. "I don't know why you must be such a drama queen!" He gave a little shrug. "How are you supposed to know what love is if you never experience it?"

Taiwan was starting to think she should've let her brothers go get ice cream.

"...Has it ever occurred to you that people can go on with out that kind of love?" Hong Kong answered for China when the older nation didn't yet say anything back. "I mean, love is icky and will lead to arguing and fighting..." the seven-year-old added.

France raised an eyebrow at the boy's words. What did he mean by 'kind of love'? He turned to his fiancé with a confused look, who was currently hiding her face in her hands.

"Do you hear this strange boy, _mon ami_?" He then scoffed a bit and crossed his arms. "Alright, then educate me. What other love in this world is there than one with a woman?' He was actually genuinely curious. Love that didn't involve a beautiful woman...he just couldn't comprehend it!

"Well," Hong Kong started, stepping forward. China wanted to pull him back, but the little boy was already continuing. "there is family love, which makes _Gege_ very happy, friend love, which is like family love but not forced, sibling love, where you can absolutely hate them but still care very much for them," the little boy started with, counting on his fingers as his list went on.

China looked down at his brother with a raised brow. Since when did he become so smart and mature?

Taiwan smiled endearingly at her little bro. Who would've thought that the seemingly emotionless boy knew so much about love? At the moment, she was proud of him. He was defending their _gege_ and not letting the European talk smack about him...something she herself seemed to have neglected doing all night...

And that's when France hit the ultimate low.

France actually laughed at the little boy's wisdom, not believing what he was hearing. "Pardon me little Hong...but did you just say 'family love'? Are you trying to tell me that's HERE?" He couldn't help but snort at the irony of it. "Um, I believe your big brother has a certain scar on his back that tells a different story!"

Hong Kong surprisingly actually showed emotion at that moment. His eyes were gaping from shock. Instantly, the little boy started rushing around the room, moving anything valuable, fragile, or dangerous in any way away from the nations occupying the room. Hong Kong knew exactly what was coming next.

Something had snapped in China, causing the Chinese nation to punch, kick, and flip the French nation. At the moment, France was on his stomach with China on his back, similar to what had happened earlier with Hong Kong, but a lot worse in pain.

China himself didn't actually know what was going on himself; his anger made his body move on its own. It wasn't the insult towards him and fact that his scar was brought up in such a manner that angered China, but how it was implied that his family was corrupt.

"Insult me, and I usually go easy on you," China started, darkly, whispering in France's ear, "talk about my past failures, fine, but insult my family, look down upon then, or question their loyalty and I will end you ahen." His mind was still unclear.

Taiwan had been a daze for a few minutes before she quickly rushed over towards the duo. "_Gege_, get off!" She grabbed his arm and, with much difficulty, managed to yank him off the European. He looked like he was in his own daze, a blood thirsty look in his eyes.

France brushed himself off as he got up off the floor. This was the second time this night he was tossed by an Asian! "Thank you _mi amor_! I swear, are all Asian men so-"

**SLAP!**

I hush fell over the room as the young Taiwanese girl backhanded the European with a dark look in her eyes.

France was shocked. "Taiwan-"

"Get out," she hissed.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" she screamed. She began jabbing him in the chest. "You think you can come in here, throw my _didi_ around like a toy, rub your victories in my _gege's_ face, and downright DISGRACE my family?"

Now their faces were inches apart. "I don't know how things work in your family, but in this family, we are bound by love and while some westerners may get us to turn against each other, they will never take away the bond we share!" She then turned her back to him. "I've been a bad sister tonight...I let you walk all over my brothers because I was so blinded by my love for you."

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Well no more! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last country on Earth!" She began pushing him out the door. "And don't come back until you apologize to each and every one of my siblings!" And with that, she slammed the door and collapsed into a heap of racking sobs.

"Meimei...?" China knelled down besides his crying sister, trying to calm her down with soothing words. "It's going to be okay aru..."

Seeing Taiwan cry really made China feel horrible. It was his fault that this happened. "I'm sorry, Meimei... You're hurt because of how I acted aru..."

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and China turned his head, seeing young Hong Kong with a box of tissues. The older nation smiled and nodded as a thank you, soon handing his little sister a tissue.

Taiwan graciously accepted the tissue and loudly blew her nose in it. Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop crying. "N-No Yao-ge, I-I-I was a bad sister...I l-let him...I-I loved him so much...b-but the insults...the O-Opium...J-Japan..." Unable to continue, the young woman buried her face in her _gege_'s chest and continued to pour her emotions out.

China continued trying to calm her down, humming an ancient Chinese tune like he did when all his siblings were younger. "Calm down, Meimei. It's okay. It's okay aru..."

"Does _Jiejie_ want ice cream?" Hong Kong suggested, trying to cheer up Taiwan as well.

Taiwan couldn't help a snort escaping her at Hong's words. Sighing, she finally pulled away from her _gege_ and wiped her remaining tears away. "I can't believe I was so stupid...I almost married the guy!" She rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "Geez...he wanted half a dozen kids..."

"Please don't remind me aru." China nervously chuckled, still not that great with the idea. "That's all behind us now, right? Come on, let's get ice cream aru. Hong Kong's been waiting." China smiled, turning to his younger brother. Hong Kong nodded with a serious face. The older nation laughed, turning back to Taiwan. "But you go change first aru!"

Taiwan smiled and nodded bashfully. She knew her _gege_ had put up with a lot tonight just to make her happy. He, and her _didi_. That...was real love. Smiling softly, the young woman threw her arms around her brother's neck and said three words she hadn't said since she was a little girl:

"I love you."

China was a bit taken back by Taiwan, but smiled softly anyways, hugging her back. "I love you, too, Meimei. Now," China stood from his spot, helping up Taiwan as well, "if you ever bring anyone else home, asking me to cook, I will slam the door on your face aru." China finished with a large grin.

"I'll do that, too." Hong Kong added, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

Taiwan smiled at her two brothers affectionately. It was good to know that she had family that was willing to slam the door in her face to protect her. Hopefully she would be able to get over the heart ache that France gave her and things could go back to normal.

In fact, she was going to start right now.

"Well, let's go get some ice cream everyone! But Teacher only gets a little! You know dairy gives him gas!"

Yep, back to normal!

* * *

**Apology: ****_blueflower1594: _****As the writer for France, let me just say I really do like him. When roleplaying A.R.C, I thought to myself, "Who is the LAST person China would want his sister dating?" Personally, I actually CAN see him being accidentally offensive towards China's culture….however, I DO think I went too far with mentioning China's scar. I don't believe France would bring it up so lightly, and I do think he knows a thing or two about family love. Really, I was just trying to get A.R.C. to hit me, and she managed to make China hold his temper for quiet awhile! **

**In conclusion, I don't think you guys should flame me when I admit I made him a bit OOC. However, if you ARE going to flame, be sure to aim at me, not A.R.C. She had no part in writing his lines :/.**

**Gege= Older Brother**

**Jiejie= Older Sister**

**Didi= Younger Brother**

**Mon Ami= My friend**


End file.
